Twists and turns
by Sanguine-tenshi
Summary: The story of how vampires came to be is different. It includes a ninja, a death god, a lot of lying and a two-faced witch. Follow the VD gang as they slowly realise stuff is more complicated than originaly thought. There is romance on the way and problems getting resolved. But how does it all end? fem!Damon, M because AN's get harsh, Narutoxfem!Damon, starts from E01S01


**Ola!**** What****'s ****going on guys? Yes I know I haven't posted shit in a loooong time, yes I do have good reason for it…Skyrim took over my life. I am sorry I just became addicted but it is passing now so I will hopefully be writing more than I did the last few months. **

**Anywhore so bit 'bout this story. It is a Naruto and Vampire Diaries crossover. This was a challenge from Shawn129. I am sorry for abandoning the first one but it just…I don't know, it wasn't going so well honestly. I'm sorry TT_TT. This story is a bit different but the basic concept is the same. I have changed the pairing and the way the story starts. In the first one it starts with the Death God scene here it will be very different as I am starting it by following Damon or should I say Danielle, yes a female Damon. Now that is a first even for me. I should say that if this idea bothers you please stop reading now. Also if you are looking for something that follows the cannon very closely you should stop reading this fic, you might as well get of FF all together as for something similar to cannon you have, well, cannon. So rather fuck off now because I do not really care about your opinion on how stupid this fic is. Also the pairing is femDamonxNaruto. Now off to the story.**

ooooOOOO – LINE BREAK – OOOOoooo

Chapter one – Pilot

When Danielle heard her brother, Stefan, was back in Mystic Falls she was surprised first and foremost and just a little bit angry. How did she find out? Through the vampire vine offcourse. Vampires are not all that social when it comes to other vampires. Each has their own little circle of vampires they trust, it is usually made up of people they turned and/or the people who turned them. They rarely ventured outside of that little group as vampires aren't trusting or trustworthy. Sure they will sometimes say: "Hey wanna grab a bite with me?" but that is where it stops. Now she was charming enough to get inside of that circle of a lot of vampires. They never trusted her fully nor will they ever, but they trusted her enough to give her a few tips here and there with a few of them talking to her like they were oldest of friends. The more knowledgeable ones kept tabs on possible threats and with Stefan's bloody reputation it was not hard to find out he was back on the bunny diet nor was it hard to find out he was snooping around Mystic Falls.

As old as Stefan was he was still a bloody idiot. He most likely didn't even know every vampire older than a hundred knew at the very least in which state he was. This didn't surprise her all that much as Stefan's life consisted of only two mindsets and both of them were too dumb to try and find out more about being a vampire and how the vampire world worked. The first one was his reaper self. Now when he was like this he did spend some small amount of time with a selected few vampires, but that was mostly spent partying and drinking. Never did it occur to him to ask "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where my sister is?" If he asked just that one question he would have found out a lot more about how the vampire world worked.

His other mindset was his vampire Gandhi one. Now most vampires stayed clear of those who fed only on animals. Why? Well why do you humans stay away from vegetarians and vegans? It is the same thing basically. Neither eats what they should and both try and push their beliefs onto others. That is why 'vegetarian' vampires rarely live to see their second century. She herself buried one bastard alive because he was too annoying. No she didn't kill him. All she needed was a fridge, a lock, few meters long chain and a deep enough hole. Now normally a simple chain wouldn't stop a vampire but vegetarians were barely stronger than your regular humans and the vervain did help. If you listen carefully you can still hear the bastard yelling. The idea came from a human show of all things, but for the life of her she couldn't remember the name of it.

Now the only reason why Stefan wasn't in a fridge five feet under when feeding on Bambie's mother was because of three reasons. The first one was the fact that most were afraid of his reaper self and preferred the Gandhi version. The second one was Lexi, the bitch stuck to him like glue when he was on bunnies. And the third one was the fact Stefan wasn't trying to push it onto others. Well he did try to push it onto her a few times but he got bitch slapped so he stopped, well mostly he did. He still threw a few suggestions here and there.

Oh yes her baby brother was an idiot. He never took the time to find the balance between the two like any other normal vampire. He just had to go to the extreme in both cases. When she heard her dear old brother was back in Mystic Falls, a town in which he said never to set foot in unless someone dragged his cold dead body there, she packed what little stuff she had, which was basically her phone and clothes she was wearing, and made her way towards the small town. There are only two reasons her brother would be there. Since he was scarring wild life currently she ruled out 'so mentally unstable he doesn't even know where his ass is'. This only left the one with the opposite sex. Oh she will be having a lot of fun with this one she could feel it already.

ooooOOOO – LINE BREAK – OOOOoooo

She was right, no surprise there. Her name was Elena, Elena Gilbert. She was a pretty little thing. Long straight brown hair falling down her back like silk, big doe-eyes, also brown, an oval face, thin slightly athletic body, you know, what you would imagine the most popular girl in high school should be like. There was also the tiny little fact she looked like Kathrine, completely unimportant. The only real difference she could see was the hair. Elena's hair was straight while Kathrine's had a natural curl to it.

There was also the way the two held themselves. Elena looked a bit like a kicked puppy while Kathrine had that air of power around her at all times. Now as far as the difference in personality went Elena seemed to be a lot kinder than Kathrine, but then again there was only a death and a few hundred years of bullshit between the two.

Her dear brother was already smitten by the little thing and they haven't even met properly, the poor sap. Sometimes she really did wonder how he was still alive. Maybe stalking had something to do with it. She decided to remind Stefan of her promise, a promise she made ah so long ago right after she turned. Offcourse she had to make an entrance. Just coming up to him and saying: "Hey Stef, I am here to make your life miserable." was so last season. No she had to make a show of that cute little couple she found driving driving down the road a few kilometers away from the soon not so peaceful town of Mystic Falls.

The next morning they were on the news. They just said the couple was found dead and that the police was suspecting an animal attack and showed no pictures of her deed. She had to pout at that, she worked hard on it. But then again the locals didn't need to know the guy was found on his car, his throat ripped out with his blood running down the hood of the car nor did they need to know the girl was found hanging from a tree upside down her mouth set in a silent scream and blood dripping down her face from the wound on her throat. It wasn't as bad as some of Stefan's 'artwork' hell it wasn't the worst she ever did, but it was gruesome enough to scar most of the common folk. By the time her dear brother catches wind of the little murder she will already be in town.

This is where she was now, middle of the small town drinking coffee and reading the town's newspaper in front of a small café along the main road that went through the town. The cute little couple was on the first page, something like that was kind of big news for a small town like this. In New York you could do this at least three times before it even got in the newspaper. She missed the city already. There was something new happening all the time. Ah but if she stayed in the city she wouldn't be able to say hi to her little brother or would she be able to bleed poor Elena dry in front of him, also coffee was quite nice here.

She was planning on creeping Elena out big time before killing the girl. The whole thrill of the hunt thing and what not. If she was persistent enough Stefan might just give birth. God knows how much that guy worries. Hmm she was almost done with her coffee maybe she should ask for another one, she liked the slight smell of cinnamon it gave off.

"Here you go Miss, on me." said the waiter with a flirty smile before leaving. She looked at the chocolate muffin before looking after the waiter a smirk playing on her lips.

Hm maybe she could flirt her way out of paying for her coffee and she might just have a place to stay for the night including a snack, he wasn't bad looking. Sure she could compel her way out of paying but that just took the fun out of it. She bit into the cupcake. Mm tasty. She may not be a big fan of human foods but chocolate was something she quite enjoyed. A chocolate cupcake with a peach marmalade center, a very nice combination. As she was trying to decide whether or not to 'crash' at the waiter's place for the night a blue car passed in front of the café and she noticed a very familiar person sitting in the passenger seat, the little Kathrine look alike. It would seem that creeping Elena out part will be starting sooner.

With a smirk she sent her crow after the car. Now the original plan was for the crow to follow the car and scare the girl when she exited it but the stupid thing apparently had its own plan. It hit their windshield and almost killed both girls. She scrunched up her nose in displeasure as she finished her muffin. She wasn't trying to kill the girl just yet. Why did her bird have to be so stupid? She should get a new one, but getting a crow is such a bother. You need to find the right one, then you have to catch it without killing it and only then can you compel it. And you can't compel it in just anyway, you have to be smart about it. It must follow you around at a safe distance, it has to listen to you without being compelled all the damn time, it shouldn't act as a robot as someone will notice something is off and it should be able to go and satisfy its needs without you telling it to. She already lost one due to starvation and all her effort was in vain.

Fortunately both of the girls were unharmed by the stupid thing and drove off, unfortunately the bird was fine too for some reason. She threw the bird a small glare as it stood on a sign and cowed after the car that could have killed it. If it had died she would have to go and find another one. Sure she could have two but what would be the point besides this one might prove to be useful still. She turned back to her coffee smiling at the taste. At least the coffee was good. She called for the waiter with her hand and in only a few moments he was at her table a small smile on his lips.

"I would like to pay." she said and the waiter reached to write her bill. "Unless…" she started.

The brown haired young man looked towards her a silent question visible on his face, oh he was already warped around her finger. She smirked her best smirk, leaned forward on her elbow and crossed her legs. Oh he was already sold.

"Unless you wouldn't mind paying for a lady's coffee…." she started her heeled foot slowly traveling up the guy's leg. "….so the two of us can go for a drink tonight and see where the night leads us." she finished her smirk getting wider. He seemed a bit surprised, just a bit, but overall happy, very happy. She leaned back in her seat as he started to scribble something in his pad, her leg bouncing slightly to the sound of music which could be heard from inside the café.

"I will see you tonight at the Grill." he said nodding towards a small green building further down the street. "And in case you get lost…" here he ripped out a paper from his pad and put it on her table. "…here is my phone number." he said with a smile before leaving. Well the morning coffee was done and she still had a few hours before the school was finished for the day, she might as well go and look through the town.

Did she ever mention how much she loathes small towns? Because she loathes them a lot. The number of stores was just sad and the clothes that the few had were just horrible. The town barely changed since she was there last time. Oh and every single person knew she was new in town and the old women were already gossiping about her. Who is she? Why is she here? Where is she from? Did she come here alone? Is she visiting someone? Is she someone's relative? She had only so much control not to snap their necks in public. Sometimes vampire hearing was a curse. Sure she could ignore them but sometimes you just caught things you really didn't want to hear. Luckily the school ended which meant little Elena was walking somewhere around town all she had to do was find her.

She found Kathrine number two in a graveyard of all places. A pretty girl with a sad back story and a vampire stalking her? Cliché much. Okay so the vampire part isn't a cliché quite yet but with Twilight coming along and everything it won't be long before it is and if it isn't a vampire then it is a human. Oh and to make this even worse a brooding loner with a sad story was the one stalking her. This couldn't get any better. The two were just perfect for each other. They will slowly get closer and closer and then in the end they will heal each other's emotional wounds realize they can't live without each other and ride into the sunset…or they will meet each other fall in love on first sight and then kill themselves to seal their eternal love for each other. Whichever came first.

The whole thing made her nauseous and yes she read Twilight but only to the part with the sparkling fairy vampire after that she just dropped the series all together. Little Elena was writing in her diary how adorable. Another thing the two had in common, both had diaries, but that could be just a teen girl thing to do. Okay she had enough of the depressing scene time for some more action. She shooed her crow to go and say hi to the girl while she worked on the fog part. She didn't understand how she controlled the fog she just did. There was a short time when she questioned this ability but that time has long since passed.

A bit of fog, an annoying crow and some creeping from behind a gravestone and girl was sent running with her heart beating hard against her rib cage. Honestly what was the girl doing in a graveyard if she was scared this easily? What was she expecting to see? Unicorns? And she fell. Not like that is the most common people do when chased. And offcourse that is when her stalker of a brother would chose to show up.

"Damsel is in danger I must save her." yeah that is probably what he would say. Danielle decided to stay and listen in on their conversation. She was close enough to hear them clearly, but far enough for Stefan not to notice her. She didn't want to reveal herself to him just yet.

"You okay?" sure why not.

"Were you following me?" give the girl a cookie.

"No, I just, ah…saw you fall." way to sound innocent Stefan.

"Aha and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." why is that so suspicious. She was doing it and not like only her relatives are dead and buried in this cemetery. Still points for not acting like a damsel in distress.

"I'm visiting. I've ah...have family here." good job Stefan, maybe there is still hope for her little brother.

"Oh!" and now she feels like an ass, classic. "Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It is the fog it is making me foggy." really…? "And then, back there was this bird and it was all very Hitchcock for a second..." wait what? "That is the bird movie, the Hitchcock, right?" no the Hitchcock was the last name of the director and the movie was The Birds. How does one mix the two? And why would one crow remind you of The Birds if that is even the movie you are talking about.

"I'm Elena." and her brother thinks Elena is adorable.

"I'm Stefan."

"I know we have history together."

"And English and French." well that was fast Stefan. Do you also remember the combination to her locker?

"Right." so now you aren't getting the stacker vibe from him.

And long silence. Maybe she should have found a spot from where she could also see them. Future blackmail material would be nice.

"Thanks." for what?

And another long pause.

"Nice ring." well that was quick.

"Oh…uhm…it is a family ring. Kind of stuck with it. It is weird huh?" he could always take it off if it is bothering him.

"No, no, it is just, I mean there are rings and then there is that." what is that supposed to mean.

Another very long silence.

"Did you hurt yourself?" you waited until now to ask her that.

"Hm?"

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh…uh…I don't know." really you don't know.

"Oh, well would you look at that." yes because you always need to look at a wound to know you have it. "That is not pretty." says you. "Are you okay?" no he isn't.

"You should go and take care of that." and then he disappeared.

Well that was a waste of time. With a roll of her eyes Danielle to left the graveyard.

ooooOOOO – LINE BREAK – OOOOoooo

She was sitting at the bar at the Grill place the doable waiter pointed her to a glass of bourbon in front of her. The Grill was a nice hang out place. The music wasn't bad, it was filled with people but it wasn't crowded, there were the usual bar games and the booze selection was a lot better than she expected. Her 'date' hasn't shown up yet. She looked around the bar for a bit, it was mostly filled with sixteen, seventeen and eighteen year olds, so a teen hang out. There were a few older people around the place too. One woman and three older men were with her at the bar and about four older women were in one booth.

"I wasn't sure you would come." said someone from beside her. She looked over and was met with brown eyes of the café waiter.

The next two hours she spent talking to the guy and drinking bourbon. At one point or another, her brother came in with little Elena and hang out with her and her friends. She did listen briefly to his conversation but they weren't talking about anything interesting so she turned back to her 'date'. Before Stefan left the Grill she caught them talking about a party. Her brother decided to attend which made it the perfect time and place for her to make her last kill before saying hi to Steffy.

"So what do you say we take this party to my place?" asked the brown haired man next to her. During the two hours she didn't even bother to learn his name. None the less she smiled at him, talking was starting to bore her anyway. This guy wasn't interesting at all.

"Sure." and just like that they were leaving the bar. She doubted this guy will be anything more than a one night stand and a snack. She most likely won't be killing him only because half the town saw her leave with him and he suddenly dying would just bring more trouble than it was worth.

ooooOOOO – LINE BREAK – OOOOoooo

"Wow." was the only thing the man under her said, his breath heavy and eyes murky. At least one of them enjoyed that.

"There is only one problem sweetie." she said. His eyes slightly cleared as they went from the ceiling and focused on her. "I'm hungry…" she started, her face slowly changing into that of a vampire. His eyes widened in fear and she smiled a toothy grin her fangs growing longer and poking her lower lip. "…and you are my pray." He tried to escape, they always did. It was just something humans did when in danger. They knew they were done for yet they continued to struggle…it made the hunt all that more fun.

She didn't even give him a chance to scream as one of her hands covered his mouth keeping his head in place as the other pulled his shoulder down as much as possible without breaking it as her fangs sank into his skin just where neck met the shoulder. He still continued to struggle but he was growing weaker and weaker with every drop of blood that left his body. As he almost completely stopped Danielle pulled away from him blood running down her chin.

"Sleep." she whispered and just like that he closed his eyes and stopped moving. The female vampire got off him, fell beside him on the bed and fell asleep.

ooooOOOO – LINE BREAK – OOOOoooo

When Mark woke up he was confused. His head was throbbing and he couldn't remember what happened last night. He remembered leaving work and going to the Grill. There he met up with a beautiful raven haired woman. They were drinking and talking for some time there and then he took her to his house. They slept together and then….something happened then. What was it? Why couldn't he remember? He sat up in bed and looked beside him to see if the woman was beside him. She never told him her name. A sharp pain in his neck stopped him from turning his head. He winced and a hand flew to the painful area. The hand came in contact with something wet as more pain shot through his body.

He slowly looked at his hand his eyes widening when he saw red liquid on his fingers. He stared at his hand in horror as it all came back to him. Her face changing into something inhuman, her words, the fangs and the cruel smile it all came back. She bit him. She wasn't human. His brain just blanked for a second. He couldn't believe his own memories. Such things shouldn't, don't exist…..and yet….it happened. The blood on his fingers the only proof he needed.

"Well would you look who woke up." a smug female voice reached his ears and on instinct he looked up towards the woman leaning on his door frame.

The woman was beautiful without a doubt. She had straight black hair that reached just past her shoulder blades. Short bangs covered her forehead barely reaching a pair of fine eyebrows. She had a heart shaped face with high cheekbones. Her nose was thin and defined with a pair of round rosy lips under it which were set into a smirk. He now realized that the woman mostly smirked in the short amount of time he knew her. She had a pair of cat-like eyes whose shape was accentuated by black eyeliner. They were a piercing blue contrasting against long, thick lashes.

She wasn't one of those thin and tall women with long slender legs and a thigh gap. The woman in front of him was shorter than most but she made up for the height difference with her black high healed ankle-high boots. She had curves, a nice sized bust equally wide hips and a surprisingly thin waist in between. She was wearing black skin tight jeans that made her legs look just a bit longer and her thighs a bit slimmer. A purple V-neck revealed just the right amount of cleavage with a black leather jacket over it which was kept unzipped. But no amount of beauty could erase the features he saw last night, the features of a monster.

The face was so clear in his mind it was like he was staring at it right now. He didn't see blue eyes he saw blood red eyes with black veins around them. He saw a monster not a woman. On instinct he flinched as he scooted away from her hitting his back against the headboard. She chuckled at his reaction as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Detaching herself from the door frame, smirk still in place, she slowly walked towards him. His brain just blanked and the only thing he could think of was to push himself harder against the wall to get further away from the danger. He didn't dare to scream.

"Now, now…" she said as if calming an animal. "…if I wanted you dead I would have done it last night." she said as she stopped at the foot of his bed.

"Wh-what a-are you going to do to me?" he managed to ask. Her smirk fell as she tilted her head to one side only to be replaced with a smug smile.

"As much as I would loveee to kill you right here and now I can't. It would be too suspicious and I'm not ready to leave town yet, sooo I am going to compel you to forget and then we will both be on our marry way." she explained. He would be lying if said it didn't make him feel revealed to hear that. "Now stand up so we can get this over with." he hesitated. For all he knew she could be lying to him.

He hesitated just a bit too much as her smile fell and eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Today sweet-cheeks, I only just managed to straighten my hair with your limited products and I would hate to ruin it while pinning you down to the bed." the annoyance was clear in her voice and he quickly stood up.

In blink of an eye she was in front of him and he was staring into those cold blue eyes. Before he understood what was happening he was standing still his mind blank. "Stand still." he heard and couldn't do anything but obey.

Danielle stared at the man for just a moment before pricking her finger on a fang and smudging the blood onto his wound. The wound started to close up slowly. This was the safer way of healing wounds. There was no danger of him turning into a vampire, but it wasn't as fast as drinking a vampire's blood and it could heal only the wound the blood was put on.

She looked back to his brown eyes as her pupils shrank. "You will go to the bathroom wash the blood from your neck." she said and he echoed her words. "You will wash your sheets of blood..." yet again he repeated. "…and you will forget what you saw last night. We slept together, you fell asleep and when you woke up I wasn't here. Before you leave the apartment cover up your neck and don't let anyone see it until the wound is fully healed." he repeated her words and she stopped the compulsion. With glassy eyes he walked to the bathroom without even glancing at her.

With a smirk she exited his house. She still had some time before the teen party started and she was not spending it with this moron.

ooooOOOO – LINE BREAK – OOOOoooo

She stared at the bottle in her hand with a frown, distaste clear on her face. Ten minutes into the party and some random teen already showed a bottle in her hand. Offcourse there wouldn't be wine and bourbon teenagers didn't have the money for something like that, not that they would be able to recognize fine wine and good bourbon but it seemed like these idiots just took the cheapest ones off the shelves. Cheap American beer, this stuff was, is and always will be horrible. Once you taste the rich German beer this stuff tasted like rats piss. She was no expert in beer, not her style, bourbon and wine were more her thing, but she knew good beer and this was not it.

She handed the bottle to the first person that walked past her. She was not that desperate to get drunk. Her brother was most likely somewhere among the teens following Elena like a lost puppy. Sure Elena was…nice, but she had a few theories on why her brother was so into the girl and none of them were healthy for him. Lexi would agree, maybe she should call her to drag her brother way from Elena. Nah she hated the bitch too much. Ah a couple leaving the party to have some fun in the forest. They were followed by another guy. Was he going to watch? Or was this some kind of love triangle?

With a small shrug she followed the trio while being careful not to be seen. It was a love triangle. Typical teen drama, boyfriend and girlfriend go into the woods. Girl thinks it is just making out while the guy wants to go further. And just as it is about to be turned into rape the second guy shows up and saves the girl. Now this is where we get a plot twist. Usually the girl will be thankful to the second guy and they will go for a long walk and talk about their feelings, but this girl is mad at the second guy too for some reason.

The girl turned her back to the guy number two and walked deeper into the forest while her knight in shining armor went back to the party to get drunk because feelings. The whole thing made zero sense to her but fortunately it wasn't her problem. She followed the girl deeper into the forest while making the fog slowly form. Human blood always tasted better when they were scared and since she couldn't do this kind of stuff in big cities she was intending on taking full advantage of it now.

Now maybe, just maybe, it was a mistake to drink from the local junky. Drugs and the like had very little effect on vampires, alcohol was the most effective, but if a vampire were to consume such substances through the blood of a human they had a bit more effect not to mention the blood tasted absolutely awful. She had to stop drinking the girl's blood because the taste was just the worst. The girl's body hit the ground. She was still alive but not for long. Danielle wigged her nose in disgust. I no one found the girl in the next hour she would bleed out and die. Sure she could just snap her neck and be done with it but that would be taking the fun out of it.

If someone did find her and she survived it will be worth it even with Stefan's constant nagging, watching him run around in panic because the word got out that vampires are back in town would be the highlight of the decade. Were colors always this bright? Were colors always this bright? Oh god she ingested too much of the girl's blood. Junkies were always the worse. They may be easy prey but most vampires still considered them only an emergency snack.

She started to stumble through the forest in human speed. The only way for this buzz to wear of is for it to just run its course. Sure she could always snap her neck and wake up a new woman but that included neck pain, ruining her hair style and losing a lot of time and she wanted to talk to Steffy as soon as he saw the dead girl and with the smell of blood in the air it won't be too long even with Stefan's bad sense of smell.

Just as the drugs were wearing off she caught the sound of commotion coming from the direction of the party. Maybe the little drug using whore will live after all what a downer. Ah well what can ya do, sometimes they do survive and become social rejects. You know those people whose house you avoid because they are crazy and scare the crap out of you. With a small smirk at the thought she ran at vampire speed towards the boarding house. Stefan was probably already at home.

Sure enough he was. Apparently Zack knew about vampires, she should keep an eye on the kid just in case. Stefan is in his room now. One of his windows is opened and since she loves to make an entrance she sends her crow through the window first. Stefan watches the crow for a moment before slowly turning back towards her. His senses aren't as sharp as they used to be and she can't help but feel a bit disappointed by that. They used to be equal in strength and now she could get a drop on him this easily.

"Danielle." it is a sort of greeting. There is some surprise mixed in there and also hate, well maybe not hate but dislike. There isn't a lot of it but she can hear it in his voice. He isn't happy at all she randomly showed up nor should he.

"Hello brother." she greats with one of her smirks. Her tone is smug and amused.

"Crow is a bit too much don't you think?" he says or maybe ask she isn't entirely sure. She walks deeper in the room her high heels clicking against the wooden floor with each step.

"You should see what I can do with the fog." she says as she slowly circles her brother his eyes never leaving her. It is more like bragging since she knows Stefan will never be able to do it with his current life style.

"You know you left that girl alive today." he says his tone hard. She isn't sure what he is exactly unhappy about. Does it bother him she attacked the girl or does it bother him she left her alive. She flinches acting as if she made a mistake. She is a bit offended. Did her brother really think she didn't know when her victims were dead or did he just like to point out the obvious?

"Well that is going to be a problem…." she says acting as if it actually bothered her "…for you I mean." she adds with a smirk and her brother's brows go even closer to each other. She is now inspecting his shelves ignoring the troubled look on his face. The books are neatly stacked in an alphabetic order and there is no dust on the shelves. Stefan always was the neat freak out of the two of them.

"Why are you here?" he finally asks jumping from one topic to another. She stops inspecting his shelves to look at him.

"You know I could ask you the same thing, yet I am pretty sure your answer could be summed up in only one word….Elena." she says and the surprise is clear on his face. His body instantly took on a defensive position as if expecting her to suddenly attack him. This time she won't be the one starting the actual fight.

"You know I saw her. She really is beautiful. Long brown hair, big innocent eyes, a nice body. Truly a one of a kind beauty…" Stefan continued to listen to her as she started to circle him again. "…oh wait, there is Kathrine." his shoulders tensed. "The similarity is a bit disturbing." she added with a smirk trying to see how far she could push him before he snapped and attacked.

"What do you want?" he said. It was a desperate try to change the subject one she wasn't going to take since she was having too much fun with their current topic.

"I am truly worried about you Stefan. I really am. What you are doing can't be good for your health." she said with fake concern.

"Danielle…" it was a silent warning. There were always three warnings before Stefan attacked this was the second one. Just one more and he would snap.

"Maybe this is some kind of revenge for what Kathrine did to you. Stefan you shouldn't do that to poor Elena, she did nothing wrong." he stayed silent. "Or maybe this is your way of fulfilling some kind of fantasy Kathrine was never able to fulfill." time he glared at her.

"Danielle, stop it…" the last warning if she pushed just a bit more he would snap and try to attack her. Try being the key word.

"Have you ever thought about what her blood would taste like?" a flinch. "Can you imagine it? Because I can." she could already see the veins under his skin growing darker. "I can imagine how it would feel to sink my fangs into that pretty little neck of hers and drain her dry." this time she pushed him over the edge. His face changed and he growled at her showing his now long vampire fangs.

"I said stop it." he yelled at her. She had to admit she was a bit surprised when he jumped and tackled her through a window.

They flew through the air for quite a distance. During the fall she managed to get Stefan's paws off her and with some maneuvering managed to land on her feet like a feline. Stefan on the other hand landed like a sack of potatoes, no grace in that vampire what so ever. She leaned on a nearby hedge while she waited for her brother to get up and he took his sweet time. Once he was around he looked around his eyes stopping on her.

"I give you a six out of ten, you miss some style but I was pleasantly surprised with the whole face raw, raw thing." she complimented but her brother looked only more annoyed. "It was good." she smiled at him.

"It is all fun and games with you isn't it Danielle. Where ever you go people die." he seemed genuinely concerned for whom she wasn't sure.

"Oh Stefan I can't believe we are having this conversation again." she said as she threw her head back in annoyance. "That is no freaky coincidence…" she explained slowly "…I kill those people because I'm a vampire and they are food." she finished with a pointed look at him.

"Not here…." he said walking towards her "….I won't allow it." he said with so much belief she almost believed him, almost. The whole conversation felt like a mouse threatening a cat to her. Stefan on the other hand seemed to be convinced he could take her. A little reminder was in order.

"Where is your ring?" she asked. Her brother was confused for just a second before looking down at his hand. A finger trailed over the slightly lighter skin on his middle finger. He looked up at her with those puppy eyes of his and for a moment they were teens again and she was his big sister here to protect him. The look may have touched something in her but she didn't let it show.

"Oh don't worry it is right here." she said opening her palm and offering the ring back. She may act like it but she wasn't just going to kill her brother like that. He hesitated as if he was going to lose his hand if it came close to her.

As he was putting his ring back in its place she allowed herself one look of fondness at him. No matter what happened he was still her younger brother and she was still going to take care of him because he obviously couldn't do it himself and Lexi wasn't always around. But she still had an image to keep and was still a little pissed for being tackled through a window. In a flash her face was demonic and her hand was around his neck. Stefan had only a moment to be surprised before he was thrown into a wall and pain replaced any other emotion.

"How adorable you actually tried to threaten me." she said with a fake smile stretched across her lips. "Sweetie you lost that fight when you stopped feeding on humans." she said with one of those disgustingly sweet girly tones. Stefan glared at her slightly but it was obvious he was still in pain. They both heard some commotion in the house and she smiled down at her brother who looked wary at the look. "I think we woke Zack up." even in pain Stefan looked ready to attack her if she tried to do anything to Zack. "Tell him I'm sorry." and with that she walked away leaving Stefan on the ground. A drink was in order and Grill was just the place for that.

ooooOOOO – LINE BREAK – OOOOoooo

"How is your sister?" someone asked him. Matt looked up from his coffee to his dark skinned friend. Caroline was sitting across from him most likely dealing with one of the worst headaches.

"I don't know they sent me away before I could take a good look at her." he explained. The whole thing was giving him a headache. All of that worry and not knowing what will happen.

"I'm sure she is going to be just fine the doctors said so." she said with concern evident in her voice. Bonnie was that friend that was always there when you were troubled and helped you through it. But this time not even her warm words could ease his worry he doubted anything short of him seeing his sister was fine could. Still he smiled for Bonnie's sake.

"Guess you are right." he said and got a small smile in return.

"Why didn't he go for me?" asked Caroline gaining their attention. The girl looked like a wreck. He felt worried for the girl. Her emotions were all over the place and with the hangover just starting to hit her it was sure to be a horrible experience.

"How come that the guys I want…" the blonde continued and he could see Bonnies smile slipping off her face slowly with each word. "…never want me?" she asked the other girl.

"I am not touching that." Bonnie answered and he could only agree with her. Seeing Caroline in such a sad state was horrible. She was always so bubbly and bright. Bonnie was the one who helped you get through your troubles but Caroline was the one to make you smile again.

Blue eyes flickered to him for a moment and all he could do was shake his head at her. "I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And…." she was in that dark place and it didn't seem like she was coming out of it anytime soon. "….Elena always says the right thing." continued the blonde her mood growing even darker.

Caroline's words did get him to think about the third girl in their small circle of friends. He could hear the blonde girl still talking but her words never registered in his brain. Elena was always made so perfect. He couldn't deny it she was beautiful and she was smart and a great friend. And yet he couldn't help but notice Elena wasn't there with them. Sure she said she had to take her brother home, but in truth it would have been better if both of them had come with them. They both had to sober up and Jeremy needed to know there were people there for him.

He knew he and Vicki were involved. He didn't know how far they have gone but it was obvious the younger teen had feelings for Vicki. The guy still wasn't over his parents dying and finding Vicki half dead in the forest didn't help him in any way. Elena also knew how hard it was for him yet she wasn't here. She also knew Caroline had some sort of crush on Stefan and would be crushed once she wasn't the one he picked yet she wasn't here to support her friend. Elena may seem perfect but in reality the perfectionistic and bossy and compulsive little Caroline was better. He could say all that to Caroline but he shouldn't. He wasn't going to talk bad about his ex-girlfriend in front of her two best friends. He wasn't going to be that guy.

"It isn't a competition Caroline." said Bonnie. Caroline looked thoughtful for a second and he thought she was going to come out of her depressing state.

"Yes it is." she said quietly. Bonnie deflated obviously giving up on pulling Caroline out of it. The blonde needed more time to get over it and then she would be back to her usual bubbly and bossy self.

"Let's get you cleaned up a bit and then I'm driving you home." said Bonnie in a bossy tone. With a grumble Caroline stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Are you going to come with us?" she asked him.

"No I'm going to go back to the hospital and check on Vicki." he explained.

"She will be fine Matt." said the girl before following after her blonde friend.

Matt stared at his coffee. Caroline did make him realize he needed to get over Elena. She already moved on and he should follow. Not making her out to be perfect was the first step. Hell at this point he might as well take Tyler on that rebound hunt offer. Elena obviously found hers. As he stood up he locked eyes with an older raven haired woman. She smiled at him and winked before turning back to her drink. He blinked before shaking his head. He needed to see Vicki now. He had time for a rebound tomorrow.

ooooOOOO – LINE BREAK – OOOOoooo

**And cut. That would be the first chappy done. I'm working on my writing so I'm reading some advices on the internet. I don't know how much time I will have for writing but I will hopefully manage to get the second one out soon. If you want to check you the site with writing advices tell me and I will put a link in my profile. I have already improved I went from like a1k words within like six hours to 1k in an hour a BIG difference I know. Also I'm working on the style of writing. The first step was in this chapter. I'm trying not to give too much information. You don't know how hard it was for me not to write 'A finger trailed over the slightly lighter skin on his middle finger where his ring should be.' my fingers hurt. And I didn't read through this so if there are any mistakes tell me so I can correct them.**

**Also I will be going by the episodes so one chappy one episode. Oh and Naruto will be showing up some time after the thomb is opened and before the second season. Still not sure when as I have a few ways for him to show up. And that is about it. Don't for get to review and tell me what you think.**

**Chao~**


End file.
